Jakus, Fist of Gritixx
by jakusthegamer
Summary: This is a Magic story around two planeswalkers from a plane called Gritixx. Gritixx is torn by war, and it is up to these planeswalkers to do something about it. Will they join light, or dark in this trying time? Just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my party peeps, sorry for the bullshittedly long hiatus on my content, life kinda took the reigns of my path and told my ass to stop... but now I'm back and ready to write some more. So sit back and enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review.**

Jakus Onita, a human boy from the isle known as Shari, on the plane of Gritixx, was a very adventurous young lad with aspirations to do great things in life. He was born into a very poor family who spent all day picking Demon's Eye for the Sisstixx armies efforts in the great war. He was young, so all he did during the day was play on the streets with the other pauper children.

Jakus had two friends in the world that he relied on to keep his mind off the horrible world they lived in. His best friend is Canis Zol, a Kitsune boy who lives a few doors down. Canis' had white fur, like snow upon a mountain top. His eyes were red as fire, and his three tails were red tipped. Canis wasn't as adventurous as Jakus, but Jakus was good at persuading him to go along with the fun.

Jakus' other friend is a human girl named Mariah. Her hair was blonde, her eyes blue as the sea surrounding them, and her optimism is what got the boys to venture into the unknown. The two boys were rivals for Mariah's hand, she was their light in the dark, their saving grace in a world of turmoil and ruin. They had all met when they were very young, not but babes in the eyes of most.

Jakus was the rebel of the group, always getting into trouble; his parents say he got the tendencies from his father who was somewhat a rebel in his young age. Canis was the quick to temper, quick witted, and all around meanest of the group. Canis hated when people messed with his friends, and if someone mean caught a glimpse of his twisted grin, it was safe to assume they'd get the shit kicked out of them. Mariah was, as stated, the nicest one in the group to all people. She hated when people cried, which is how she met the boys in the first place; helping them through the hardships of living in a troubled world of hate.

* * *

The day that we join the three is a pivotal one, the day that Jakus began his dark path. This day, Mournda the third, Jakus made new friends. We join Jakus, at the age of 12, in the middle of the street playing a game with Canis and Mariah. The game was that akin to catch; tossing a ball back and forth. Jakus had a hell of an arm and could throw so fast you'd almost never see it. Canis was as good as Jakus at throwing, but lacked in the skill of catching.

"Over here!" yelled Jakus to Canis, open to catch the ball Canis and Jakus were trying to keep from Mariah. Canis threw the ball to Jakus, only to have Mariah hit it to the street corner. "I'll get it!" Jakus yelled as he ran to get the ball.

As Jakus reached for the ball, a hand appeared and grabbed the ball from him. The hand was from a large man in a leather coat. He was very large, a beard as black as night, and accompanying him were two more men. The other two men were wearing bandanas of red, laughing as Jakus stepped back in terror of the large man before him. "Look at the little wimp, afraid of the big scary man?" mocked one of the two men.

"Listen... I don't want any trouble, y..you can keep the ball." Jakus shakingly said. He started to back up from his attackers; he then noticed the swift moving white flash behind the two brutes in the back. Canis was planning something, and Jakus knew not to get in the Kitsune's way when he gets angry.

"Oh, I don't want this ball." spoke the leader of the men as he dropped the ball. "I'm here to steel crew members for my ship." The man then grabbed Jakus by the hair, "And you know what they say, the younger they are, the easier they are to train." laughed the man as he began to walk away with Jakus in his hand. Jakus screamed at the pain of having his hair torn from his head, the man punched Jakus in the face in the hopes to shut him up. "Scream all you want, all the adults are out picking plants, so nobody is here to help you." The punch from the man caused Jakus to bleed from his nose, the blood dripping down to the ground to start forming a small pool.

The man then turned to his compatriots to see the laugh they'd give him, only to see the two thugs knocked out cold by the tiny red tailed Kitsune standing upon their bodies. Canis had a wicked smile upon his face,"Let him go, or you get the next beating you THUG!" yelled the tiny fox child, cracking his neck and knuckles in an attempt to frighten the burly thuug. The man began to laugh at Canis, unaware of the knife Jakus was pulling from the man's boot. Jakus pulled the knife slowly and put it into his own boot. "I said LET MY FRIEND GO!" screamed the Kitsune as he began sprinting toward the brutish man holding his friend hostage.

The man then began to raise his arm, the arm holding Jakus at bay. Then, as swift as lightning, the man threw Jakus in the direction of the Canis. Jakus slammed into Canis, knocking the wind out of the two. "As if a snarling little mongrel can take me down." chuckled the man. "How's this, I take you both with me, don't want to separate a pair." said the man as he reached for his boot knife.

The man was distraught to find that his knife was missing from his boot, only to notice Jakus, stumbling to his feet, knife in hand. Jakus gained his balance, then struck a war stance. Feet apart, arms ready for a brawl, "Seems the tables are turned eh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you all go, another chapter to my new exciting story in the Magic The Gathering Universe. Enjoy :)**

Here stood two children, a Kitsune and a Human, before a large angry brute of a thug that is trying to kidnap them to take them as crew members for his ship. The man was disgruntled, angry that his two crew members were knocked out by one of the boys that stood against him. The development of the situation had gone in favor of the boys, as Jakus had taken a knife from the thug. "Fine, if you want a real fight, I'll give you a real fight!" shouted the man as he began to run toward the children.

"Canis! Take the knife, I'll punch this fuck into oblivion eh!" yelled Jakus as he threw the knife to Canis. Canis caught the knife, and then bolted right; at the same time, Jakus cracked his knuckles and started to sprint toward the thug. Mid sprint, he reared his fist as far as his arm could go, only to bolt it back at the man into his stomach. The man leaned in with pain, Jakus jumped back, allowing Canis to move in and slice the man's shins to shreds with the knife Jakus stole only moments ago.

The man then straightened up and grabbed Canis by one of his tails before he could escape. "Let me show you a trick I learned sailing the seas!" yelled the man as Canis tried to escape. The man then threw Canis into a nearby building, knocking the wind right out of him. Canis lay helpless as the man began to approach him slowly, "I coined this move, it's called 'Death by Example', and it's my favorite thing." The man's fist then began to glow with a yellow aura; he raised his hand into the air then proclaimed, "Khalia's might be upon me!" He then pointed at Jakus with the glowing hand. Index finger directed at him like a blunderbuss; he whispered, " _BANG._ "

A beam of light then shot from the man's finger tip, reaching Jakus' shoulder and going straight through it like a bullet. Jakus then screamed as blood started to rush from the hole in his shoulder. His cries could be heard all over the island. His scream was heard by Mariah, who had been hiding since the strange men appeared. She was hiding in a nearby building because Jakus and Canis feared for her safety and always made her hide. But, the screams of her friends could not stop her from helping.

Mariah jumped from hiding and put her hands before her in a praying type stance. "I call upon our savior! Khalia, bless my hands as I destroy this beast!" She then started to move her hands apart, creating a large sword between them. She readied the blade in defiance of the man, pointing toward the aggressor, "MAY MY BLADE STRIKE TRUE!" She then sprinted to the man, blade in both hands. Her movements were quick, faster than even Canis could move. Mariah moved her blade to the man's throat, and then plunged the blade into his neck. Blood shot from the man's , covering the angry face of she who attacked him.

Mariah was covered in blood, but was unfazed as she started to move the blade to the man's jaw. The man's eyes were flooded with his own blood, streaming from all opening. His eyes were wide open, showing the pain and fear he was feeling in these last few moments of his useless life. He started to gurgle as his throat was full of blood as he tried to scream for help, only to find that his efforts were as useless as he was. He started to bring tears to his eyes as he started to move his hands slowly to his face, only for them to fall to his sides. The man then fall farther onto the blade, causing his head to be split in two as he reached his knees.

Mariah's blade disappeared into dust, a twinkle in the air from the magical blade she manifested. She turned, face covered in dark red blood, towards her two best friends. Jakus and Canis were horrified by what they saw, but were relieved to know that it was all over. "Sorry I went a little Clicker shit; I just couldn't sit by and watch you guys get beaten like that." Mariah began to walk to Canis who seemed to be in the worst shape. She got to him and reached out to him with her hand, "Come on, let's get an adult to make sure this matter get's straightened out." Canis hesitated to grab her hand; he wasn't that into getting his white fur dirty. He grabbed her hand and pulled himself up from the ground.

Jakus walked to the building that Canis had been knocked into the side of; he was looking around for something to tie the other two thugs up with before they had time to wake up. He eventually found a length of rope and cut it in two. He ventured over to the men and began to tie their arms into binds. "This ought to keep them from getting away." he said as he finished tying the men up.

Canis walked over to Jakus and started to poke his shoulder. "I think you might want to get this taken care of before we go anywhere." Canis then tore a bit of cloth from one of the two men's shirts. He then started tying it to Jakus' shoulder. The wound went all the way through his body, but it seemed like it would end up healing in time. "Magic users make me sick when they abuse their powers. Khalia would be disappointed to find such a vile being using her blessing in such a way. Anyways, we should report this to the base; let them know that pirates made it under their nose and almost killed a bunch of kids."

"I'll take it from here." spoke a man from a few feet away. It was one of the fort's head officers, Officer Jackal. He had just arrived on the scene and saw none of what happened, but was sure that the kids weren't the cause of such a bloody mess. He was tall, his hat was cocked to the side a bit, and his uniform was spotlessly clean. His stance wasn't that of most Officers in the military, he seemed more laid back and relaxed. "I'll need you three to come with me to the fort for questioning. Nothing too hard, just want the incident on record." He then snapped his fingers, making three other soldiers reveal themselves and stand at attention to him. "Clean up this mess, that'll be your last duty for the day." The soldiers then began to grab the thugs and carry them away.

The man noticed that the children were a little distraught, possibly shaken by seeing a platoon show up and start their duties. "I'm deathly sorry, almost forgot to introduce ourselves!' he said as he put his palm to his face. "My name is Third Officer K. J. Jackal, I am head officer of platoon J-17. My friends here are Private L. Primus, Private Plymouth, and Private T. K. We were on our way to receive a cargo of Demon's Eye when we heard a shrill scream coming from the streets."

Jakus raised his hand in solute, "That would've been my screaming eh." He then pointed to his shoulder, showing that he had taken a heavy hit.

"Well, it seems you all made it out with relative ease soldier." One of the privates then walked up to Jackal and nodded his head. "Looks like we're all set here. Alright kids, let's get going to the base so we can get you all patched up and ready to go home."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Officer Jackal was a simple man, he had joined the military just as his father did. His military background was vast, reaching back to the first invasion of Shal-Ghitu during his first deployment. The invasion was coordinated by a group of pirates known as "The Lost." The Lost commanded a fleet of forty ships with the idea of taking cargo in order to grow their fleet. Officer Jackal was still a fresh soldier during the invasion, he had defeated twelve enemies and earned the "Wayfarers" badge of battle.

After the invasion of Shal-Ghitu, he was promoted to Sergeant and sent to set up a base of operations on the Isle of Death's Hand. The Isle of Death's Hand was a small independent island under the watchful eye of The World Eaters of Donria, the sworn enemies of Siistaxx. The mission was a simple one, just build a small fortification and protect it until the main fleet arrives; but it ended up being worse than just a contractor's job. As soon as his platoon reached the isle they were attacked by a group of undead.

Then, even after building the fort, they were flooded by even more zombies. Jackal had never been through such a dilemma, and it's not like they teach how to deal with undead during academy training. His wits weren't his strong suit, but he devised a plan to keep the fort they built safe; a moat of spikes to keep the zombies from reaching him and his comrades. While half of the team dug the moats, Jackal and the others would fend off the undead.

Jackal's style was simple to most, punc everything; but there was more to it than just simply hitting things in the face, he infused magical energy into his fists to inflict devastating damage onto his opponents. As a young man, Jackal trained under the holy arts of priest magic and mastered the holy fist. His master taught him the only phrase he'd ever need in life, "If you can't punch it to death, punch it some more." Jackal lived by this motto by punching every undead that stood in the way of the success of his mission.

After the head fleet had arrived and wiped out the last of the zombies, Jackal returned to headquarters for his next assignment, his now current assignment; keep an eye on Shari, a small island used for cultivating Demon's Eye flowers. Jackal wasn't one to turn down a mission, but he didn't feel like domestication was where he belonged. Even though he was impartial to his current mission, he took it with pride; protecting an entire island was a very big responsibility; and it even came with a new rank, Third Officer.

During his time protecting Shari it stayed very quiet; no pirates dared to invade, no civilians cared to reject the military, and most of the kids stayed out of trouble. To Jackal, he felt much like a babysitter; he did nothing all day but patrol the island and gather Demon's Eye from the fields. But, on Mournda The Third, that all changed when a small band of pirates forgot that Jackal played a big part in the "Don't go to Shari." law of pirating. These pirates fancied themselves tough, but ended up getting defeated by three small children.

These kids are now in Officer Jackal's office, ready to be questioned about the events. Jackal's office was a symbol of organization and cleanliness in the base; all papers in place, and not a speck of dirt to be seen. This was strange to most, as Officer Jackal was a super laid back guy, acting as someone any would call "cool".

The kids were excited to be in the base, mostly because kids aren't allowed outside of the main streets of Shari. Jakus was the most excited, for the moment he met Jackal he wanted to be just like him. "So, let me get this straight; you punched him so hard he fell right to his knees?" asked Jackal.

"Yep!" answered Jakus, excited at the fact that he was the first to get praised. "My dad taught me how to fight. He said that kids should learn to kick ass, just in case someone bad shows up when the adults aren't there."

"Well, I'm glad… Mr. Onita taught you how to fight, it cuts a few of my questions right out. Now, onto the next question…" Jackal began to flip through a few papers on his desk. He finished and pulled three identical ones to the top of the pile. "These papers are military registration forms. After seeing and hearing what happened today, I feel it is my duty to see if you would all like to join us here at the base. Now, you will need parent's permission, but given the situation, it'd be a crime not to ask you three to join us."

The children grabbed the papers and began to read them over. Jakus and Canis immediately said yes, but Mariah was hesitant. "My daddy is in the military, but I've never seen him. If I leave… Am I aloud to come home?"

Jackal hesitated, he had read over Mariah and her parent's files; her father's file showed that he died when Mariah was only two years old. He was killed during a small battle over an unimportant island called Shiba. The battle report came up saying that all Siistaxx militants were killed by a fire bomb that enemy had set as a trap. 'Her mother must have kept his death from her… I should let the mother be the one to tell her.' thought Jackal to himself. "It is your decision whether or not you return home. We do allow paid leave during holidays and during set times. As for your father, I'm sure he's had a lot on his plate to deal with."

"As long as we all get put in a platoon together, I'm all for it." said Canis, who hadn't said anything since arriving at the base. He was a tough guy with his friends, but hated to be alone. He feared separation, and could only hope to be with his friends wherever he went. It was because of them that he left his shell; he'd never want to leave them unless absolutely necessary, he was after all alone in this world.

"If I have a say in it, I'll be the one choosing where you go. I'd most likely get to train you, and thus leave this stink hole for a while." said Jackal in a joking tone. "Now that I've to you, it's time I let you kids go. Remember to take these papers to your parents. If they need to talk to me, just have them head up to the base, I'm here most of the day. Alright, I hope to see y'all tomorrow, have a wonderful day."


	4. Chapter 4

After the talk with Jackal, Jakus went straight home to talk to his mother. His home was just like any on the island; a small shack barely standing against the wind. Jakus' shared a room with his mother. When he arrived home he went straight to the kitchen, he knew his mom would be waiting for him so she could make dinner. "Mommy!" he screamed as he embraced her. "Guess what mom!"

His mother was tired; she had been working all day in the fields to put food on the table for her and Jakus. She smiled when Jakus hugged her; she was worried when he didn't come home at the time he usually does. "What's that?" she answered.

"I went to the army base today. These pirates tried to kidnap me and my friends, but we fought them off together. The Officer guy at the base gave us papers and said we should join up. Isn't that so cool!? I really want to join up; Jackal is sooooo cool I want to fight alongside him!" His mother put her hand on his head and brushed his hair as he blathered on about what happened today. She felt pride that her son had been asked by an Officer to join the military, but felt it may be too soon for him. Jakus' father was also in the military, he had received a high ranking position so he wasn't able to come home often; he did send letters though, writing his family as often as possible.

"Joining the military is a big responsibility son, are you sure this is what you want to do?' she asked. She knew not to shut her son's dreams down, so she always lets him make his own decisions once his mind is set. Even if she didn't want her son to join up, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what he wanted. "If this is what you want Bub, then go ahead and do it. I'm sure you'll even get to meet your dad out there and kick some ass for all of us.'

"Thanks mom! I love you soooooo muuuuch!" Jakus hugged his mom tight then ran back to the bedroom to wait for dinner. After eating he went back to the bedroom for the sleep he'd need for the next day. He was so excited he couldn't sleep; all he wanted to do was take the papers back to Jackal and start his new ambition right away. All he dreamed of that night was being with his friends as badass military warriors; fighting the evil forces of Donria and The World Eaters that rule their armies to bring peace to Gritixx.

Unlike Jakus, Canis didn't have a family to ask to join the military because his family had died long ago. He lived alone in a much smaller shack than Jakus; barely able to feed himself with the rations he is given each week. His mother died when he was three years old, and his father went missing long before his birth. For a part of his life he lived in an orphanage on another island, but escaped when he became six. He left the orphanage because of the blatant abuse by the keepers of the home; they would feed the children scraps and beat them every day until night came. When he turned six he had had enough abuse and decided to swim to Shari where he would try and live on his own.

Canis' shack was small with only one room; his only possessions were a small bed, a picture of his mother in a frame, a desk, and a stove. He didn't like his home, but knew that it was all he had in the world and tried to keep it as spick and span as possible. His home was really not all he had, but he felt that even his objective possessions shed light on his life; so keeping clean made him feel as though he were higher class and not a pauper doomed to fail in the harsh world he lived in.

Because of his parent's absence, the papers Jackal had given him had no line for a parental signature; only a line with "Applicant Signature" written on it. Canis was conflicted whether or not to join; did he want to fight for the military because his friends were, or because he had nothing left to live for in the world anyways. He felt as though he needed to join, but he couldn't articulate a reason why he wanted to fight; if he joined he was sure he would be asked and he had no idea why he wanted to join up. He ultimately came to the conclusion that he was doing it for his friends, if not to protect them, but to be there for them when they would need him most. He decided his reason then signed the paper Jackal gave him; he was ready for his new career and went to bed proud of his decision.

Mariah's home was much different form Jakus and Canis; Mariah was a monk in training at the local temple. She trained under her masters to gain control of her magical abilities, of which she was very good at from the start. Her teachers were very impressed with her ability to craft light into weapons and thought to make her the leader in years to come. Her parents were proud of her as well, even if they were from another island; they had sent her there the first time she crafted light and figured that the temple may be the best place for her to learn and train.

When she entered the temple she conducted her usual rituals; bathe, pray, and practice. She stopped her ritual during training to ask for her master's opinion on the matter at hand; should she join the military. "Hmmmm… The light chooses no path, but rather is cast by a source. Does the source cast a light upon such a path?" Her master was a man of philosophy and did not believe in making his students stay at the temple. He believed that all his students were a source of light that chose their own paths in the world.

"The source has chosen such a path master…" she bowed to her master as she handed him the paper that Jackal had given her. "But the force that moves the source must also choose." The words she spoke were in reference to the line for a signature; she did wish to join the military, but still needed permission to do so.

Her master did not hesitate; he signed the paper as fast as he was asked. He knew that her parents would also sign the paper; they all only wished the best for Mariah and her future. "Just remember to come back one day, for the day you comeback we will want to hear all about your adventures. We will also give you gifts that we are saving for the day you become a woman." Mariah bowed to her master and returned to her training; she would turn the paper in tomorrow with her friends so they may all join together in their joined journey into the world.


End file.
